


ohana

by chirithy (sylleblossum)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Set before Kingdom Hearts 3, Sora gets adopted by almost everyone he meets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylleblossum/pseuds/chirithy
Summary: When visiting his old summoner friends, Sora meets a interesting little girl.





	ohana

When Master Yen Sid had told Sora that everyone’s next mission was going to be the hardest one to come, and no one truly knew how long it would take, Sora decided to take a trip and visit his friends in the many worlds he had visited since he never knew when the next he would see them. The new way to travel between worlds that Yen Sid had taught Sora and Riku was much faster than the gummy ship and allowed Sora to make the trip on his own, though he promised his friends to send messages and photos from the gummi-phone that Ienzo had provided everyone.

The first couple worlds were easy; he swung across vines with Tarzan, had tea with Alice, and danced with Ariel once more. Jack had tried to sign Sora up to help with Halloween, but Sora had to decline. He flew with Peter and Tink, before going to check on Mulan, Shang, and Mushu. Then, the idea hit him.

Sora stopped by Radiant Garden, where he placed his summoning charms for safekeeping. He knew some wouldn’t respond anymore, like Simba and Mushu. But Sora wondered about his other friends he could summon. He went to Merlin with the ones that had worlds he’s never visited, and the elder wizard had assured him that if he concentrated enough on the magic of the charms, Sora may be able to travel to the worlds.

The first charm he held was the Watergleam Gem that once held Dumbo the elephant. He landed in the middle of a circus yard; joyful music in the air, and sweet smells wafting around him. Sora turned at the sound of an elephant’s trumpet, and found a tiny gray elephant comes running towards him. He smiled brightly and kneeled down, preparing himself. Sora was thrown backward with the force, and laughing as the young elephant made excited sounds. Dumbo backed up slightly, hugging Sora with his trunk.

“Sora! It’s you! It’s been so long,” Sora rubbed Dumbo’s head.

“Look how big you’ve gotten!” Sora said, as Dumbo stretched his ears out, fluttering them in happiness. Dumbo, then, tugged Sora up to his feet and began to show him around his home. He introduced the boy to his mama, who hugged him tightly with his trunk. Dumbo had told her of the boy that kept the young calf safe when their home fell to darkness. She had barely remembered that time, only that she called out for her baby and he never returned her cry. Dumbo had told her of the adventures the boy had took him on, and it filled her with joy that someone was looking out for her child and keeping him safe. She hugged this tiny human to her chest; this child is hers now. He made a good big brother to Dumbo.

After Dumbo’s mother released Sora, Dumbo pulled him around some more. Introducing him to a mouse named Timothy and then some smart-talking crows. Sora munched on some popcorn as Dumbo showed him his home. He was so glad that Dumbo had made it back to home just fine. Now was the time to go visit another of his friends.

Sora hugged Dumbo once more, Dumbo’s mother gave him another squeeze and made an attempt to fix his hair. Timothy had given him a feather, and told him it was a good luck charm, and Sora tucked it away for safe keeping.

Sora pulled out the next charm, one that held a green glow to it; the Naturespark Gem. Sora closed his eyes, focusing on the gem and soon the song of the circus disappeared around him, and birdsong replaced it. Sora opened his eyes to find himself in a forest.

So this was Bambi’s home. Sora felt an energy tug on the gem in his hand, and begun to follow it. There was a clearing up ahead and Sora could hear laughter. He pushed a bush aside, to find the clearing filled with many woodland creatures.

And they had all froze at the sight of Sora. There was a beat of silence before Sora tried to say hello, before many of the animals scattered into different directions. However, a deer with budding horns stayed, and Sora saw a smile spreading across the deer’s face.

“Sora!” Bambi came rushing forward, butting his head into Sora’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him slightly. Sora let out a weak laugh, before hugging the deer.

Many animals began to return to the clearing, once they saw Bambi was actually friends with the strange human. Bambi danced around the teenager, before leading him over to his friends; Thumper the rabbit and Flower the skunk. Thumper was a feisty little thing, ready to fight Sora if he attempted to harm any of his friends, while Flower was slightly hidden behind Thumper shyly waving at the keyblade wielder. Sora sat on the ground, so he could be eye-level with most of the animals. Despite her shyness, Flower approached the boy with a light blue flower. Sora never knew a skunk could blush before, but she had as Sora thanked her. She was so adorable. Bambi was wandering around the clearing, telling his friends about the things Sora had shown him, as Sora sat with Thumper and Flower.

Sora had actually found himself making tiny flower crowns, the first one, one filled with pink and blue flowers, went to Flower, and that pretty much sealed his friendship with the young skunk. Other animals came wandering over for some of their own crowns, finding out that Sora was truly kind and had protected their future forest king.

Sora spent the next hour, making flower crowns for any that came over to him. Bambi had one made of ivy and yellow flowers (as a remembrance for the health Bambi helped Sora collect), and Thumper had one of red ones. Sora made his own, but he had Flower chose the colors, which were a dark blue and a vibrant yellow. Sora had embedded the braid of the crown with magic, something the Good Fairies had taught him, and the crown became another charm for him.

Some time had passed and Sora knew it was time to go to the next world. He said farewell to his new friends, almost crying at the tears in Flower’s eyes. He hugged them all, and promised that he would be back once more.

Sora pulled out the next charm, one that held the image of a baseball bat. The surrounding forest disappeared from around Sora, and soon he stood in the middle of corn field. There was the sound of something hitting something wooden, and then the sounds of cheering. And then lastly, a young boy’s voice yelling out ‘THE SKY IS FALLING’, and the voice was coming closer to Sora. Soon, a part of the corn field moved, and a small white chicken running towards Sora, wielding a baseball bat. Sora held up his hands up in defense, and the chicken paused right in front of him, stopping mid-swing. The chicken fixed the glasses upon his beak, giving Sora a double-take. Soon, the bat dropped to the ground, and the small chicken boy had launched himself at Sora.

“Sora!” Sora smiled, hugging Chicken Little, his smile grew as Chicken Little hugged back. After a moment, Chicken Little let go and jumped back down to the ground. The younger boy pulled on Sora’s pants.

“Come play with us!” Chicken Little pulled Sora out of the corn field, and then they found themselves on a baseball field. Chicken Little introduced him to his baseball team; Abby, Fish, Runt, Gooesy and Foxy. They had smiled at Chicken Little, and thrown Sora a bat.

Sora spent the next hour or so playing baseball with Chicken Little and his friends. Sometime during the game, Chicken Little’s father, Buck, had introduced himself to Sora, and thanked the boy for keeping Chicken Little safe during the time he had disappeared. Sora found himself being hugged by the rooster, and then being lectured that he had been holding the baseball bat wrong.

It felt too soon that the game ending, the score had Chicken Little’s team winning. Sora said goodbye to his little chicken friend, wishing him luck on his next game, before pulling out the last charm that held the image of a ukulele.

The smell of farmland was soon replaced by a scent Sora recognized instantly; the smell of the ocean. He opened his eyes to the sight of clear blue water all in front of him, looking down to find himself standing in sand. So this was Stitch’s home.

Sora could feel a tug of energy trying to guide him to his little blue friend, but homesickness had stuck Sora with the scent of salt water. He pulled off his jacket and gloves, throwing them to the side, and kicked his shoes off nearby. Sora found himself standing in ankle deep into the water.

He didn’t know how long he stood there for, just staring off into the horizon, but soon he was shook from his thoughts at the sound of a little girl screaming something about tsunami sirens. Judging by the fact that the water was not receding from around him, the little girl may be trying to pull a prank on what Sora could assume were tourists. Soon, the air was filled with thunderous siren calls, followed by people screaming. Sora bit back laughter at the prank; that was one way to clear the beach.

“Why didn’t you run like the rest?” Sora turned quickly at the little girl’s voice, which was now closer. She came to the height of his hips, had tanned skin, and long black hair, and wore a long red dress covered in white palm leaves. Sora smiled down at her, before kneeling slightly to be eye-level with her.

“I grew up on an island as well. I know those alarm were just a test,” The little girl rose an eyebrow at him.

“They could have been real,”

“Then, I wouldn’t still be surrounded by water if they were,” Riku and Sora’s mother had told him about the dangers of a tsunami, and he was glad his island had never suffered from one. His answer seemed to appease the little girl, since her wariness of Sora had started to disappear.

“My name is Sora, what’s yours?”

“Lilo,”

“Nice to meet you, Lilo,” She rose her eyebrow at him again. A loud male voice called out the girl’s name making both Sora and Lilo both look back at the beach, founding a tall brown-skinned man wearing sunglasses and a black suit. Lilo had apparently seemed to know this man, because she wasn’t wary of him like she had been of Sora.

“Lilo Pelekai, what have Nani and I told you about terrorizing the tourists?”

“That I was only allowed to do one time a month,” Sora let out a laugh at that, Lilo had looked back at him with a small smile on her face.

“And when was the last time you pranked the tourists?” Lilo had pouted at that.

“Last week,” Sora began to laugh even more, causing the man to look at him. He tilted his glasses down, giving Sora a look.

“And who might this be?” Sora had taken a couple steps forward, now standing next to Lilo.

“I’m Sora,”

“He’s my new babysitter,” Lilo had finished off his sentence, making Sora look at her and the man to raise an eyebrow.

“And where are your regular babysitters?”

“They took a trip,”

“And Stitch?” Sora’s eyes widened at Stitch’s name, now looking at the little girl for answers.

“He ran off, saying something about a friend,” The charm must have had Stitch feel Sora’s presence in his world.

“SORA!!!” Sora found himself having the wind knocked out of him twice that day, and thrown backwards into the water. Sora looked down at the little blue creature now hugging his chest.

“Hey Stitch!”

“Stitch?” Sora and Stitch both looked back up at Lilo, who looked completely confused. Stitch turned in Sora’s hold to look at her.

“Sora friend!” Sora smiled, and that seemed to pacify Lilo, who just nodded before looking back the older man. Sora looked over as well, just in time to see the man sigh.

“Okay then. Make sure you’re home in time for dinner,” Lilo nodded, and the man looked at Sora.

“Keep her safe,”

“Of course,” Sora stood up out of the water, still holding onto Stitch, watching as the older man walk away from the trio. Sora walked back onto the shore, next to Lilo.

“Who was that?”

“Cobra Bubbles,”

“Bubbles?” Lilo just nodded, not answering Sora’s silent question, but Sora just shrugged.

“So how do you know Stitch?” Lilo looked back up at Sora, both Sora and Stitch tilted their head at the question.

“He helped me once before. Saved me a good couple times,” Lilo looked down at Stitch.

“When you disappeared for a couple months?” Stitch nodded at Lilo’s question. Guilt gripped Sora’s heart, he hadn’t meant to keep Stitch from his friend, and he voiced his guilt to the little girl, apologizing. But she shook her head at him.

“It’s okay. I knew he would come back, he wouldn’t leave us behind on purpose,” Sora smiled at that.

“Ohana,” Sora looked down at Stitch in confusion, and Lilo had smiled and nodded at the word.

“Huh?” Stitch turned in Sora’s hold again, to fully look at the boy.

“Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind,”

“Or forgotten,” Lilo said, finishing Stitch’s sentence. Sora smiled at that, one small word with a huge meaning, and a beautiful one at that. Lilo tugged on Sora’s belt, making him look at her again.

“Do you want to go get ice cream?”

And so Sora found himself being led around town by a tiny little girl and her strange blue dog, all three had their own cone of ice cream. Lilo was a talker, and she told Sora anything and everything that came to her mind. She talked about her older sister, Nani, and her boyfriend, David. Of Stitch’s creator and his friend, Jumba and Pleakley, and the time they accidentally destroyed her home, but it was fine because they made a new one. Of her dancing lessons and her friends, though hearing what her ‘friends’ do to her, Sora didn’t really believe they were truly Lilo’s friends. Sora did not how someone could be so mean to such a sweet little girl. Lilo had introduced Sora to her doll, Scrump, telling the boy her story; Sora could practically feel the love coming from the stitches of the doll.

Lilo attempted to tell Sora about her favorite singer, Elvis Presley, but upon hearing that Sora had never heard of the singer, the girl and Stitch pulled the keyblade wielder towards their home; Sora was kind of surprised at the amount of strength coming from the little girl. They pulled him up a long driveway, leading him to a light blue home, surrounded by a small palm tree forest. And soon he found himself sitting on the floor, the trio surrounding a tiny record player, rocking to the music. It had a good beat and Sora could find himself listening more to this singer.

As they listened to the music, Lilo questioned Sora about his own life, and he answered every question he could. Telling her about his friends, about some of his adventures. Sora remembered Donald’s warning of keeping the world order, making sure that others did not know about the other worlds, but Lilo had apparently already knew about other worlds, seeing how Stitch was from outer space, so Sora guessed that it was okay to tell her about some of the other worlds. He told her about Twilight Town, Traverse Town and Radiant Garden, and of the people, his friends, that lived there.

Lilo was fascinated with the stories, especially the ones of the dream eaters. She had wished she could see one, and Sora had indulged her wish, summoning his ever faithful Meow-Wow, who immediately fell in love with the tiny girl. Stitch was in awe with the strange looking creature as well. They all spend the next record playthrough, leaning against the Meow-Wow, talking some more.

A beeping noise rang through the air, disrupting their talk. The gummi-phone began to vibrate in Sora’s pocket, making him pull it out, seeing that Riku was calling him. He quickly answered the phone, his silver haired friend filled the tiny screen.

“Sora, Donald and Goofy need you,” Sora could feel Lilo leaning against him to have a look at the screen. Riku paused in speaking when the little girl came into view. Sora bit down a laugh, when Riku became flustered.

“Uh, hello,” Lilo waved at him.

“Hi,”

“Um, Sora,” The look on Riku’s face made Sora let out his laughter.

“This is Lilo, Riku. She’s Stitch’s friend,” Riku nodded at that. Sora watched as Riku attempted to regain some of his composure. Riku was not the greatest with tiny children, he was so awkward around them. Riku cleared his throat.

“Anyway, you should start heading back soon,” Sora nodded at that, and said goodbye to his friend, before they hung up. Lilo stayed leaning against Sora.

“Do you really have to go?”

“Yeah. The other worlds are calling,” Lilo hummed at that. Sora pulled up the camera app of his phone, tilting it so it could catch the image of both Sora and Lilo.

“Say cheese!” Both Sora and Lilo smiled hugely; Stitch did not like that he was left out of the photo and made Sora take another one with all three of them in it.

“Will you come back?”

“I’ll try, but I don’t know how long it will take,” Lilo nodded against Sora’s shoulder.

“You won’t forget about us, right?” Sora shook his head.

“I remember everybody,” In the camera screen, he could see Lilo smiling softly, as if she was remembering something. Sora jolted in surprise, when Lilo stood up suddenly. Sora and Stitch both watched in confusion as Lilo ran out of the room, hearing her going up the stairs. While she was gone, Sora pulled out the Ukulele Charm once more, holding it out towards Stitch.

“I may need your help again, would you mind if I called upon you once more, Stitch?” Stitch looked at the charm, and then back up at Sora, before nodding, placing his paw on the charm. It started to glow a soft blue, filling it with some of Stitch’s energy once more.

“I’ll try not to keep you from Lilo for too long,” Stitch smiled at that, hugging Sora’s chest, Sora hugged back. They pulled away as Lilo’s footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs again, she appeared in the doorway, clutching something to her chest. Meow-Wow let out a purr as she sat back down next to Sora, curling back into Sora’s side and Meow-Wow’s chest. She held out her hand, showing Sora that she was holding a light pink flower, one he recognized from his own island: a hibiscus.

“For luck,” Lilo said, as Sora gave her a curious look. Sora smiled, taking the flower from the girl. He recited the Good Fairies’ spell under his breath, making the flower glow with magic. He smiled even more at Lilo gasping at the sight. Once the spell was done, and the glow faded, Sora looked back at Lilo.

“Now I’ll never forget you, you’ll always be with me no matter where I go,” Lilo smiled at that, before launching herself at the teenager.

“You’re Ohana now. We’ll never forget you either,” Sora hugged the tiny girl back tightly, Stitch joining in on the hug.

Sora’s power came from his friends, no, his family. And he was glad that with every person he meant, made his family bigger. With them by his side, Sora felt like he could do anything to protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Kingdom Hearts 3 happened.
> 
> If I ever have to type the words 'Chicken Little' ever again, I may scream.
> 
> There was more I wanted to add, like Sora forgetting his actual last name and giving Leon's instead, and as well as Lilo calling Riku pretty while talking to him on the phone.
> 
> I said on twitter, that I think Sora would adore Lilo and then I really wanted to write this. I hope I did okay.
> 
> The scene were Lilo was screaming about the tsunami warnings is based off a deleted scene from Lilo and Stitch. I love it so much: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBlypvi7TOA)
> 
> Catch me yelling about KH3 on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sylleblossum)  
> Or just rambling on [tumblr](http://chirithy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Heart you!


End file.
